PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (FLOW CYTOMETRY) The Flow Cytometry (Flow) Shared Resource (SR) was established by the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) in 1984 and has been continuously funded by the CCSG since 1988. The SR received a merit rating of ?Outstanding? at the last renewal. While the Flow SR is available to all U-M faculty, it has been heavily utilized by UMCCC members throughout its history. It is well recognized that flow cytometric analysis and cell sorting are critical for measuring a variety of cellular biomarkers and processes in cancer-related life science disciplines including cell biology, immunology, biochemistry, genetics, and pharmacology. Thus, the Flow SR is highly relevant to UMCCC Research Programs.